Kiima
Kiema,, sometimes spelled Kiima, is the former commander of Saffron's royal guard after his betrayal she joined X-Com. She is currently an Acting Sergeant, subordinate to Herb and able to give orders to the rest of Romeo Squad, but does not yet possess full NCO accreditation. Background Kiema came to Nerima to retrieve the Jusenkyo map taken there by Plum. Later, in order to recover the map and the Kinjakan from Ranma, she commands an army of birds to capture Akane and dump her into a newly dug spring in Jusenkyo. After bathing in this spring, Kiema can now assume Akane's form when immersed in cold water, and used this disguise to successfully trick, and later attempt to seduce Ranma, in order to steal back the Kinjakan. It is somewhat uncertain how successful she was in the latter endeavour, but she expertly quickly gained his sympathy and willingness to comfort her, which made him heavily embarrassed, but apparently compliant, when she started to rub her naked body against his own. Since Kiema lives in such close proximity to the Jusenkyo Springs, and the Phoenix people are experienced in using them for infiltration, she could easily reverse her curse, or replace it with another template. Like all members of her people, the hands and feet of her original form look like hideous bird talons, but she tends to cover them up with elegant gloves and boots. Kiema likely used a corresponding human female form before assuming Akane's, given that this is the case for her lieutenants. Though she does not appear in the Anime, in the first movie the character Monlon does resemble her in facial appearance. Abilities Kiema is an experienced strategist, spy, actress, and seductress, is accustomed to using Jusenkyo waters to create various human female transformation disguises for interacting with regular society, or seducing and manipulating men, and her lieutenants seem very loyal to her. Kiema once used Akane Tendo as a template, but considering that Koruma and Masala have human versions of their birth forms as standard transformations, she likely uses this as well for regular interaction. Kiema also has access to imprinting eggs that enable her to turn others into her devoted slaves after they hatch. Her (therianthrope) hybrid seabird heritage makes her capable of winged flight. Kiema's wing attack appears to be one of the most lethal techniques in the series, although she is not remotely a match for either Ranma, Ryoga or Mousse in direct hand-to-hand combat, seems dependent on her sword, and even Shampoo apparently managed to defeat her by keeping the combat to close quarters. Special Techniques 1,000 Wing Slice: By flapping her wings very rapidly Kiema can send out huge numbers of razor-sharp feathers, capable of effortlessly slicing through solid steel, and even cutting right through the incredibly magically durable phoenix-tap. Bird control. She can command great flocks of birds (possibly most efficiently with crows), to aid her in battle/create distraction, perform tasks from a great distance, or gather information. Category:Romeo Squad Category:Phoenix People